


Xenoblade Crossing: Lunch at Dunban's House

by WittyVitale



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Isabelle and Gulliver, Mentions of Shulk and Reyn, Slice of Life, This idea has been in my head for 6 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyVitale/pseuds/WittyVitale
Summary: Goldie visits her good friends Dunban and Fiora in Colony 9 and they have an enjoyable lunch together. Xenoblade Chronicles/Animal Crossing crossover, AU, cute interactions between an anthropomorphic puppy and some Homs.
Kudos: 1





	Xenoblade Crossing: Lunch at Dunban's House

**Author's Note:**

> In 2014, I was introduced to Xenoblade Chronicles and Animal Crossing: New Leaf. I developed a headcanon about Dunban and Goldie being good friends (Goldie's my favorite villager.) I wanted to write a crossover fanfic back then, but I didn't have enough inspiration to write a full story. In 2020, Xenoblade Chronicles: Definitive Edition and Animal Crossing: New Horizons came into my life. I'm convinced that some higher power wants these 2 fandoms to be in my life at the same time. My original headcanon came back and I was finally inspired enough to write this story. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I consider this an AU, but if I had to place this somewhere on the XC timeline, it'd be at the beginning of the game. Between the Battle of Sword Valley and the very beginning of the game specifically.

The sun was shining brightly in Colony 9. The sky was bright blue and the breeze was comfortable. The Homs in the colony were simply living their lives, shopping, running errands, and chatting with their neighbors.

On the outskirts of the colony, a little visitor was on her way to visit a dear friend. Her paw pads made soft tapping sounds on the dirt path leading onto the cobblestones. When she arrived at her destination, she stood on her tiptoes and knocked on the wooden door.

Dunban opened the door, looked down, and locked eyes with an anthropomorphic golden dog wearing a tweed dress. A soft smile grazed his features

“Ah! Goldie!” he greeted. “It’s so nice to see you! Fiora and I have been looking forward to your visit.”

“Good afternoon, Dunban!” Goldie replied happily with a smile. “I’m glad I could finally find the time to visit, woof.”

“Come on in, I’m sure you must be tired from your long journey.” Dunban offered as he opened the door wider and invited the little dog inside. “Fiora! Goldie’s here!”

“She is?!” an excited voice was heard at the top of the stairs. Fiora’s footsteps were heard and her face lit up at the sight of the little dog. “Goldie! Welcome back!”

“I’m happy to see you too, Fiora!” Goldie replied with an open-mouthed smile. “Oh! I almost forgot, I have something for you!”

“For me? You’re so sweet, you didn’t have to get me anything!” Fiora walked closer and knelt onto the floor so she could be closer to Goldie’s height.

Goldie held out the wooden basket she was holding. “I picked you a few apples from my island! I know how much you love them.”

Fiora gasped and gently hugged Goldie. “Oh my goodness, they look wonderful! I love the texture and taste of the apples from your island. But did the Island Representative mind that you took them?”

“Not at all! She actually encouraged me to bring more! We love sharing our fruit from the island. And with your amazing cooking skills, I’m sure you’ll put these apples to good use!”

“I definitely will. Thank you, Goldie!”

“You certainly are a very thoughtful dog, Goldie.” Dunban agreed. Goldie began to blush and rubbed the back of her head.

“Aw Dunban, I’m just trying to be a good puppy like my mother always taught me to be, woof.” Goldie replied.

“Why don’t we go into the kitchen and catch up over some tea? Fiora’s got the kettle on and we haven’t spoken to you in ages.”

“That sounds lovely!” Goldie said as she followed Dunban into the kitchen, the sound of her paws tapping on the ground as she walked.

“Do you need a boost?” Fiora asked as they arrived at the kitchen table.

“Yes please!”

As Goldie was significantly shorter than the Homs, she needed somebody to pick her up and place her on the kitchen chair. The chair in question also had a crate with soft pillows on it, so she could make eye contact with her Homs friends while also being comfortable. A makeshift booster seat, if you will.

Fiora gently lifted Goldie off of the floor and put her on the chair. Dunban sat in the chair opposite Goldie. Once Goldie was safely seated, Fiora began pouring tea for both her brother and their guest.

“Remind me, Goldie, how do you usually take your tea?” Fiora asked.

“Oh, I take my tea the same way I take my coffee: 3 sugars and a lot of milk!” Goldie replied proudly.

Fiora giggled. “Same as me then. Good choice. And don’t worry, Dunban, I know you like yours black.”

Dunban shrugged “I’ve just never been fond of anything sweet in my tea or coffee. Or of anything sweet in general. I simply prefer my tea natural.”

“And our differences make us unique! Everyone has different preferences, yet we can still respect each other’s opinions and be friends!” Goldie said with a smile.

“Well said, Goldie.” Dunban lifted his teacup in agreement.

“You and Dunban get started while I finish the food. I won’t be long.” Fiora said as she walked back to the stove. Goldie’s tail slightly wagged as she became excited for a delicious lunch made by Fiora.

“So, how has everything been at Colony 9?” Goldie asked with genuine curiosity.

“Life has been much more peaceful than it was a year ago. We haven’t had any Mechon attacks and the monsters outside the Colony haven’t been very aggressive lately.” Dunban answered as he took a sip of his tea.

“That’s wonderful news, woof! How have Shulk and Reyn been doing?”

“Oh you know Shulk; he still spends hours in the lab studying the Monado. Fiora visits him frequently to remind him to eat and take him out for fresh air. And Reyn’s been busy with the Defence Force lately. He’s been oversleeping and coming late to his shifts, so Colonel Vangarre has been extending his hours as punishment.”

“Oh dear, I hope Mister Vangarre won’t be too hard on Reyn in the future,” Goldie replied with a concerned face. “Being on time is important, but if Mister Vangarre keeps extending Reyn’s work hours, Reyn will keep oversleeping. That can become a dangerous cycle, woof.”

“Indeed, I agree with you, Goldie. I’ve tried to talk to Vangarre about going easy on Reyn, but you know how stubborn the Colonel can be. And how about you? How has life been on the island?”

Goldie smiled and took a sip of tea. “Life on the island has been wonderful! It’s so peaceful and I have lovely neighbors!”

“Ah, island life sounds very pleasant. Can you tell me more about your neighbors?”

“Well, there’s a horse named Ed who lives right behind me. He visits me a lot. We read books together and talk about our favorite fish. There’s also a sheep named Dom who’s always exercising. His jogging route goes past my house! When I do my morning yoga on the front lawn, he always waves to me and says hello!”

“A horse and a sheep for neighbors,” Fiora said with a smile as she took 2 pans out of the oven. “They sound like bundles of fun. How’s Isabelle? Not working too hard I hope.”

“Isabelle’s actually gotten a little better at taking time off, woof! She doesn’t spend every single night at Resident Services anymore. She actually goes home to watch TV and video chat with her parents!”

“Oh that’s such a relief! I worry about that pup sometimes,” Fiora replied as she transferred the food to 3 plates and added some spices. “And with that, lunch is ready!”

“Oh boy, lunch! It smells so good!” Goldie exclaimed with an open-mouthed smile.

Fiora placed the lunch dishes in front of Goldie and Dunban before grabbing her own plate.

“For today’s lunch, I’ve made grilled sardi and a cool potato as a side dish. The potatoes are topped with butter locally made with armu cream. Dig in!”

Goldie and Dunban began eating, sounds of satisfaction coming from both of them.

“You’ve outdone yourself again, dear sister,” Dunban began. “This lunch is absolutely outstanding!”

“I agree with Dunban, woof!” Goldie added. “You’re a very talented chef! I always know I’m in for a good meal whenever you’re cooking!”

Fiora’s cheeks turned pink. “Awww, you guys! You sure know how to flatter a girl.”

The three friends laughed together and continued to enjoy lunch, as well as each other’s company.

After the plates were clear, the three drank more tea and engaged in further conversation.

“…After his crew picked him up, we thought it’d be a while before we saw him again. But less than a week later, Gulliver washed back up on our shore!” Goldie finished, laughing at the end. Fiora and Dunban joined in with their laughter.

“That seagull never learns, does he?” Dunban asked as his laughter petered out.

A clock in the kitchen began to chime. Goldie looked up at the clock and her eyes opened wide.

“Oh dear, it’s that late already?” Goldie asked in a surprised tone. “I was so deep in our conversation that time just flew by, woof! Unfortunately I need to go soon.”

“We understand, Goldie,” Dunban nodded in affirmation. “We’re sorry to see you leave, but it was wonderful to have you here.”

“It really was!” Fiora nodded. “Oh! Before you go, I have something for you!”

Fiora stood up and walked to the kitchen counter. She grabbed a small picnic basket and placed it in front of Goldie. Goldie opened the basket, smiled, and began wagging her tail.

“You gave me some of your native apples, so I’ll give you some of ours! These are dance apples! They’re perfect for parties and really get things moving! You should bring them to the next big event on your island!”

“What a great idea, Fiora! Thank you so much!” Goldie answered as swirls and sparkles appeared around her head (one may even call it a joy reaction.)

“Heehee, I love it when you do that. You’re welcome!”

“Do you need help getting down from the chair, Goldie?” Dunban asked as he stood from his seat.

Goldie nodded. “That would be much appreciated, Dunban!”

Dunban approached Goldie, gently lifted her under the arms, and placed her on the kitchen floor. He then grabbed the picnic basket and handed it to the small yellow dog.

“Would you like me to escort you back to your vessel?” Dunban offered. “Although the monsters have been tame as of late, there are a few that can still be aggressive.”

“Thank you, Dunban, but that won’t be necessary,” Goldie answered. “I keep a ninja sword in my pocket for self-defense and I know how to use it. Also, I ran into a bunnit named Andy on the way into Colony 9, and he already offered to walk back to my ship with me.”

“Ah, I should have known that you’d already have a plan. Smart and resourceful as ever, Goldie.”

Goldie looked up at Dunban with a smile and wagging tail. It was an honor to receive such a compliment from the hero of the Homs.

“Oh Goldie, it was so nice to see you again!” Fiora said as she knelt down and hugged the puppy once more. “We have to do this again sometime!”

“We definitely will, woof! Thank you so much again for inviting me!”

Fiora and Dunban walked Goldie to the door and opened it for her.

“Safe travels, Goldie! Please contact us when you get back to the island so we can know you got home safely.” Dunban requested. Goldie nodded.

“I sure will! Have a lovely evening, Dunban! Fiora!” Goldie answered as she began to walk to the outskirts of Colony 9.

“Bye Goldie!” Fiora called out as she waved her arm.

As Goldie reached the outskirts of Colony 9, she was approached by a bunnit. The 2 creatures appeared to be in conversation before they headed in the same direction together. Dunban and Fiora watched as Goldie walked alongside the bunnit towards the shore, already thinking about the next time they would meet with their special puppy friend.

**Author's Note:**

> So a few of the things Goldie talked about are in reference to my own NH island. In my original NL game, Goldie gave me a ninja sword and I never forgot about it. So that's why Goldie has a ninja sword lol :)


End file.
